


Handy

by prettycloud



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, handjobs, i havent seen anything after this so it might be an au, idk - Freeform, this is an extrapolation based on season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycloud/pseuds/prettycloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras makes a pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy

Renly’s knuckles were white as he gripped the chair beneath him, his frame tense as Loras paid tribute to his king. Renly’s eyes were shut tight and his face contorted in an agony of pleasure, but through it all he could hear Loras’ voice.

“This is why you made me Hand of the King, isn’t it?” the knight purred, as he gripped the king’s cock and tugged hard and fast. Renly was confused, but he couldn’t get out anything more than a whimper, he was so close. Loras chuckled, and as white heat exploded, crowding out Renly’s senses, one word echoed in his ears: “Handjobs.”


End file.
